FeatherStar's Destiny
by kagatsuo
Summary: Feather is a newborn cat into the world but her mother jay is blind and her brother blood is really mean and tries to take her wings for himself. she is abused by blood so one day she runs away and finds skyclan and they take her in but little do they know she has a destny.
1. Allegiances

_**SkyClan**_

 **Leader  
** RainStar - blue she-cat

 **Deputy  
** MichealStorm - brown tom

 **Medicine Cat  
** SobaFoot - grey she-cat with a backwards foot

 **Warriors  
**

SparrowClaw - brown tom  
PatchHeart - calico tom  
ArcticStorm - white tom  
Apprentice, T-Paw  
DabWatcher - black tom who DABS  
NoodleTail - yellow she-cat with super long tail  
Apprentice, KarenPaw  
DarkHeart - super black tom with red eyes  
StormFang - grey tom  
AlexPelt - grey tom  
TurnerTail - brown tom  
RobinHeart - Brown tom  
IceShadow - white shecat  
TigerShadow - browm tom  
BriarBlaze - brown tom  
Apprentice, CherryPaw  
DoeHeart - grey shecat  
LittleSky - blond tom  
AliceFur - brown shecat  
MaggieFur-brownshecat

 **Apprentices  
** T-Paw - green tom who t-poses  
KarenPaw - brown she-cat  
CherryPaw - ginger shecat

 **Queens  
** GlitterFlower - sparkly purple she-cat with rainbow eyes (Mother to SparkleKit, StarKit, and LightKit)

 **Elders  
** GrumpyFace - siamese tom with super curly face  
LeafClaw - brown tom xd

 _ **Cats Outside the Clans**_

Feather - silver tabby she-kit and wings  
Blood - dark grey tom with wings that were ripped off so there is blood there  
Jay - blue she-cat that is blind


	2. Prologue

"Rainstar, i dont wanna be medsin cat!"

sobafoot screched her foot was brokin and it was real brokin.

"n o sobafoot u gotta interpret the prophsy"

sudinlee rainstra had a sezurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

"omogths its prophensy."

"teh winged cat wil sav the kaln."

"what cvould it mean"

"i dunno its so cryptik"

"oka."

"wel we must wate for fate to takes its fate.


	3. Chapter 1

"oh my god blood stop it!"

blod wus tugieen o njfeathers wign.

"i sed stop!"

"no i want wings it isnt fair" blood hist. his wiings were torn off when he wus born cus he didnt fit.

"im telling jay then"

"jay wont care because she cant see"

"hmph"

feather broke awae from blood and walkt over to jay.

"mommy blod is tryng to rip my wings off again1"!""

"okay hony." jay lookd into the distans.

feather stomped. it wusnt fair! she walkt over to the branch ledge and flapt her wings.

she spred her wings out and chargd off the rock. she closed her eyes thikning she wus gonna hit the ground but she opened her eyes and found that she wus flying!

"oh my goswh i can do it! now i can get away from blood!"

she flapped her wings and fluw to the little peak. "now you can get be blood!"

"grr" blood growled he riggled his bloody haunches trying to fly.

"sorry youu cant do it"

"how did mother even have a brat like you if shes blind" he growld.

"well i mean she did get your wings torn off so"

"Grrr"

feather laughed and then she noticed a bird it was in a tree. she crouched and flattened her wings on her back and readyd to pounce. then she bounced rattling the braches but she got the bird so she bit and kiled it. she flew the hevy berd back to her peak and started to eat it.

blood was scratching the peak and growling. "give me some bird i am hugnry."

"okay" said feather, tearing a peice of berd off and throwing it to bllood.

feathe rfinished her meel then she chargd into blood and started playfiting. the too had fun for a bit but then blood got violent agian and started tugging feathers wing.

"Hey stop that!"

"but i want to fly like you and dad"

"but you cant not until your older atleast jay sed that dad had his wings torn off but he regrew them in 12 moons time and were only 3 moons old"

"hmph fine!" blood backed off and growled.

feather drowsily padid over to her nest and curled up her wings providing warmth and she driftid off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

feather was on her rock she was siting up tere eating the mous she had cought.

blood walked around the rok growling becaus he stil did not have wings but there where meety nubs there now. also his claws had gotted longer

"oh my god feather share the mouse you always get to have food never me"

"well thats cause i actually go out"

"then ill steal it"

"but then ill tell jay"

"jay never listens nowadays and she never talks to us do you even think she will listen"

"no"

feather finished up her mous and she lept down to fite blood.

"i will fite yu the mos is mien hunt for yurslef."

adn then they fited!

feather lept on top of blod adn she bit his tael. blod turnd roun adn bit won of fethers wigns and trhew her to theground feahters wer eveyrwhere.

"hey look jay got up" feather squeekd.

"oh sshe did but were is she going"

jay had gotted up and she was going somewere that wasnt in the clearign.

"lets follow her she mite need help geting around and stuf."

so blood adn feather folowd jay who was deep in the forest. they wer deep in the forst.

sudenly there was lite ahead and something long and blak on the groudn. "look the thudnerpath!" squeeled feather

blood and feather went besied jay who was almost at the thunderpath. jay stuck her hed out for as econd and then she dashed onto the thunderpath

feather and blood started in horor for a moment then jay let out a yowl.

jay was ded.


	5. Chapter 3

"wel as the bigest and oldest i shuld be in charg." blood sed

blood was rambleeng abot how he should be in charg while feather tride to sleep. it had been a moon sins she died.

"Feather get over here i want to test my battul skils."

"hmph fine." feather grumbeld she gpt out of her nest and padded over to a pach of sand.

suddenly the two got into a tusl blood tuged feathers wing and feahter kickd him away and then turned around and scrached his fase.

"ile get yu for that" blood growled and he gript feathers wing real hard. he tuged harder than usual and it hurt alot.

feather screecht and suddenly there was a loud rip. blood fell away from feather and feather looked at her wing. there was a large tear and it was reely bloody.

"how dare you" screehct feather blood lookt at her wit sadniss but feather did not care she ran and ran thru the foret and acros the thunderpat into a super tall forest.

she wasnt payeeng atenshion and she ran into some cats.

"oh helo there" meowd a tom he had yelow eyes and orang and black and white paches of fur.

"wate look at her pachhart." a second one mowed, who was gold and had a real long tail.

"oh my gosh she has weengs!" a third screecht, who was brown and Feathers size.

"wait" a fifth, meowed, who was a silver tabby and huge. "those wings mite mea nsomething." she sed.

"reely?" said Fether.

"yes" the she-cat sed. "I am RainStar. this is PatchHeart, that is NoodleTail, and that is KarenPaw."

"okay" Feather squeeekd.

"Anyway how moons old are you" asked RainStar.

"uhmm 6" said Feather

"then you are old enouf to join our clan as an apprentice woudl you like you join our clan"

"yes!1!"

"okay, follow us to our camp"


	6. Chapter 4

"let all cats old enouf to cach there own pray gather around the highledg for a clan meeting" RainStar yowled as cats began to come out of there dens and watch.  
"today we have a new apprentice we found her out in the woods"  
RainStar turned to Feather who was up on the highledg.

"Feather from this day on until you becom a warior you shal be known as FeatherPaw your mentor will be MichealStorm."  
FeahterPaw notched nosis with MichealStorm.

"okay waht will be do now"  
"we will go hunting"  
okay"

FeatherPaw followed MichealStorm out of the gorge and itno the forest and hunting.  
"okay first i want to see how you hunt with your wings"  
"okay"

featherPaw spred out her wings and flew threw the air abov the trees until she spoted a flok of berds she darted down at it and crasht into one kiling it with a bite.

she flew bak down to MichealStorm with her cach. "howd i do"  
"you did good"  
"cool"

"now i will show yo u how to hunting crouch"  
crouched down his tail was sticking out FeatherPaw did the same.

"yes very good FeatherPaw" sed michealStorm

"cool now what"

"be quiet we wil wate for a mous to come out of its hole ajd then pounse on it."

featherPaw and MichealStorm wated ad then a mous came out and FeatherPaw pounsed on it and she kiled it with a bite.

"very good FeatherPaw you are learning fast but you are probably very tired lets go get some you soe rest,"

"okay"

FeatherPaw and MichealStorm walked back to camp with their bird and mouse they placed it in the fresh kill pile

"okay FeatherPaw go get rest your going to the gatherign tomorow."

"oka."

so FeatherPaw walkeded to her nest and she curld up and slept.


	7. PLEASE STOP ASKING

Honestly, this is getting annoying.

All the reviews i see are 'your writing is bad your not allowed to write here' or 'ur not funny u HAVE to be funny to write a trollfic!' even though id really like to write my poorly written, winged-cat trollfic.

Yes! Gosh! What a surprise! It IS a trollfic! Stop asking!


End file.
